You raise me up ( tu m'élèves )
by Amaryllis05
Summary: Au détour d'une conversation dans leurs jardin secret , Kara lui révélera tout… OS Supercorp


_**You raise me up... ( tu m'élèves... ) **_

Salut , je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes que je vais vous infligez mdr essayez d'être indulgent(e)s avec moi…

je tenais a écrire cet OS car en se moment j'ai un gros trip sur SuperCorp mais aussi car j'ai une petite idée en tête que je tiens à partager. Je vous laisse découvrir tout cela plus bas.

Pourquoi ? Hein ? Pourquoi Kara… pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fais ça ? Lui révéler mon secret , pourtant si bien cacher. Regarde où ça t'as mené , maintenant tu es la sur ce banc de pierre que tu chéris tant , la tête entre tes mains à la limite de succombé à tes larmes…une fois de plus. Regarde se que tu en a fais de tout tes merveilleux souvenirs que tu as vécu avec elle sur ce banc , tu lès rend triste , tu les réduis au même niveau que ton mensonge. Je n'aurais pas due choisir ce lieu à l'abri du monde pour lui révéler. Pourtant , pourtant je les aimaient tellement ces souvenirs , ces souvenirs d'une amitié illusoire , presque feinte. Pour moi il n'a jamais été question d'amitié entre nous , je t'aimais Lena , et… je t'aime encore , toujours. Et c'est à cause de cela que je tes dis pour moi… pour mes pouvoirs venu d'une autre planète. Toute ces après-midis à parler avec elle , rigoler , parfois même jusqu'au larmes , toute ses confessions qu'elle m'a faite sur sa famille , sur elle tout simplement. Tout ces fois où je les regardé rire , sourire et même pleuré en la trouvant juste magnifique avec ses yeux aussi vert qu'une forêt , ses cheveux aussi sombre que l'ébène et sa bouche … sa bouche que je désire tant contre la mienne que la regarder en deviens un doux supplice. Peut être que j'aurais due briser ce téléphone et mon envie de la voir .

**Flash back :**

De Kara à Lena :

tu as bientôt fini ton rdv ? j'ai hâte de voir ma meilleur amie :)

De Lena à Kara :

je n'en est plus pour lgtps ( je vais surtout les congédier au plus vite :') ) on se rejoins à notre endroit j'ai envie de me détendre…

De Kara à Lena :

Pas de soucis je t'attend la bas si on a de la chance peut être que le ciel ne sera pas couvert ce soir , on pourra voir les étoiles! ( sois gentille avec eux Lee )

De Lena à Kara :

j'espère bien :) , (je suis une Luthor , les Luthor ne sont pas réputaient pour leurs gentillesse )

De Kara à Lena :

tu es plus que cela Lena… Bon à tout à l'heur ! :D

Après ces quelques messages , je me suis dirigé vers notre lieu de rendez-vous . Ces un petit endroit tranquille à la sortie de National City , loin de tout et de tous le monde . Personne à pars nous ne connaît ce magnifique lieu. Un jour, alors que je survolais le secteur j'ai vue cette petite étendu d'eau entouré d'arbres qui nous laisse une vue parfaite sur le ciel et puis de fil en aiguille ces devenue mon lieu de rédemption où le silence règne presque totalement ( du moins pour moi car pour un humain c'est évident que c'est le cas ) . J'ai alors déterrée d'énormes rochers pour les posaient non loin de la rive pour en faire un genre de banc de pierre et ces ainsi que je venais ici pour souffler après une dure journée ou quand ça n'aller pas. Poser sur se banc de pierre je me laissais aller au son de l'eau qui aller et venais , des animaux qui marchaient ; couraient ou chantaient, des feuilles au gré du vent , au gré du temps. Puis un jour Lena n'allait pas bien , encore à cause de sa dite famille , je savais pas quoi faire . Ma présence la calmer mais ne suffisait pas pour lui faire oublier alors je les mené ici . Et ces devenue notre endroit loin de tout , loin du monde . Notre moment de calme à nous.

C'est le son de ta voix qui m'a ramené sur terre.

« j'ai crue que ça en finirais jamais cette réunion rappelle moi déjà pourquoi je m'inflige ça? » dit elle dans un souffle de soulagement en s'assaillant à mes côtés . Un grand sourire apparue sur mon visage , je savais quoi lui répondre.

« parce que tu adores ton travaille. tu as la chance de détenir une magnifique intelligence là haut . Je pointe le haute de son crâne du doigt. Ça serait du gachis ne pas laisser le reste du monde en profiter , tu as déjà fais tant de bien dans ce monde si sombre. Pourquoi t'arrêterais-tu ? Le monde a encore besoin de tes lumières.»

Lena posa un regard très particulier sur Kara se jour la , il était remplis de surprise, de tendresse... et d'amour ? Jamais personne ne lui avaient parler ainsi avant , personnes . Sauf une, Kara . La femme à qui elle tenait le plus dans se monde , sa meilleur amie , son tout. Peut être qu'un jour elle lui avouerait… cet hélant de tendresse qui s'anime au plus profond d'elle même quand elle voie ses yeux bleu turquoise, et ses cheveux de blés , sa peau clair , quand elle entend le son de sa voix , quand elle sent son parfum ou quand sa peau rentre en contacte avec la sienne … est-ce vraiment de la tendresse , n'est-ce pas de l'amour ? Un sourire discret se dessina sur le visage de Lena a cette pensé , oui sans aucun doute.

« merci » lui dis-tu.

Elle tourna son regard d'eau vers toi , tout en réajustant la monture de ses lunettes sur son nez. Son regard brillait, comme à chaque fois qu'elle te regarde . Mais la , dans l'immédiat se regard brillant était emplis d'incompréhension. Alors tu repris la parole .

« Merci d'être toujours la pour moi , dans les bons comme dans les pires moments de ma triste vie. Depuis que je t'es comme amie le monde me paraît moins gris , moins fade, rempli de tristesse et de mensonges. Tes une boule d'énergie , de couleurs vive, de chaleur et de sincérité. Tu m'as fais voir en couleur Kara. Alors merci , merci d'être la , d'être toi , d'être toujours honnête avec moi » Un sourire béant irradiait le visage de Lena à cette instant mais Kara… Elle , son regard était triste et coupable. Elle était toucher par tout se que Lena venait de dire mais elle savait qu'une chose était fausse , elle n'est pas totalement honnête avec elle… Lena remarqua cette élan de tristesse sur son visage , elle fronça les sourcil.

« ça… ça ne vas pas ? » elle mis sa main sur le cuisse de Kara pour appuyer ses paroles « j'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? ». La blonde fuyait son regard , c'était évidant. En vue de la façon qu'elle avait de regarder partout sauf se qu'elle devrait , le visage de Lena . Puis il se stabilisa sur un point invisible à ses pieds .

« je n'est pas étais totalement honnête avec toi... » sa voix était tellement basse que Lena n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris. Elle fronça encore plus les sourcils. Toujours en fuyant son regard Kara continua de parler.

« je n'est pas était totalement honnête avec toi… je , je suis tellement désoler Lena tu peux pas savoir à qu'elle point. Plus j'apprends a te connaître plus tu compte pour moi et moins j'ai envie de te cacher qui je suis , qui je suis vraiment. Tu compte tellement pour moi… tu es bien plus que ma meilleur amie à mes yeux… bien plus. Tellement plus. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt a ces mots et dirigea lentement son regard vers celui de la belle Luthor. Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois , enfin si ! Je suis Kara Danvers , reporter chez Catco , ta meilleur amie , une personne qui tiens plus que tout a toi mais...mais pas seulement . Mon nom avant mon adoptions, avant ma rencontre avec la famille Danvers, avec Alex, était Kara Zor El …. la dernière fille de Krypton... »

Lena perdait son sourire au fur et a mesure de son discours et à ses derniers mots, elle retira lentement sa main de la cuisse de Kara. Ces yeux était remplis de larmes , de douleur . La personne qui compte le plus pour elle lui a cacher toute une partie d'elle et pas des moindres . Notamment qu'elle est Supergirl. Puis une pensé lui vient en tête , pourquoi ça te surprend ? Tu es une Luthor . Les Super ne font pas confiance aux Luthor . Tu n'es que de la mauvaise herbes pour eux. Elle ne t'as jamais fais confiance. Tu le voie , tu le sais maintenant.

« qui… qui est au courant ? » sa voix était froide comme la glace et ses yeux sombre comme la nuit.

Kara ferma ses yeux un instant, retenant un sanglot dans sa gorge. « je… tout mon entourage...tout notre entourage... »

« tu ment. Tu ne m'as jamais fais confiance comme tu le prêtant. Tu n'as jamais tenu à moi. c'est évident maintenant. Tout le monde est au courant sauf moi, ta sois disant meilleur amie à qui tu tiens tant. Dit-elle d'un ton ironique presque méchant en reprenant les paroles de Kara. Pourquoi ça me surprend ? Tu est une El et moi une Luthor,c'est évident. Je ne suis qu'une Luthor , mon nom me définit donc a tes yeux ? Tout se que tu as pue me dire sur ça était de la poudre aux yeux ! » Lena crié sa rage et sa tristesse au visage de Kara. Tout en se levant de leur banc de pierre, la belle brune lui accorda une dernière parole. « je… je ne pensais… je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu puisse me faire autant de mal Kara.. je ne pensais pas que jour tu puisse me faire plus de mal que ma famille... je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu puisse autant me décevoir. » Lena commença à s'éloigner pour regagner sa voiture. Ces larmes menacés de quitter son corps , son cœur.

A ces mots Kara ouvrit ses yeux jusqu'ici toujours clos laissant tomber ses larmes et ses lunettes au sol . Quelque chose se brisa en elle , elle ne savait pas si s'était son cœur ou son âme qui se déchirait en milliers de morceaux. Grace à sa super vitesse elle se mit devant Lena qui pila net en la voyant apparaître comme par magie devant elle. Elle la regarda avec se même regard noir mais surpris . Elle voyait ses larmes couler , les yeux bleu rougie de chagrin , son visage à nue . Cacher d'aucun artifices , d'aucune paire de lunettes .

« je ne tes jamais… au grand jamais menti Lee ! j'ai pensé chaque mot que j'ai pue te dire . Tu est bien plus qu'une Luthor je le voie, je les toujours vue . Peut être qu'au début je me méfier de toi mais je ressentais au plus profond de moi que tu n'étais pas comme les autres personnes de ta famille , tu ne l'as jamais été ! Et tu ne le sera jamais ! Plus on se rapprochait plus le mensonge devenait gros je ne savais plus comment faire pour te l'annoncer , je ne savais plus quoi faire ! Je savais pertinemment que tu allais m'en vouloir au point de me rejeter comme tu le fais aujourd'hui ! j'avais peur ! j'avais peur de perdre se qu'on a , de TE perdre ! » Ses larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues mais Lena ne bronchait pas .

« Et bien tu as raison sur une chose… tu m'as perdu » dit-elle bien droite dans son tailleur , les yeux noir de rage, de tristesse , de trahison et de larmes retenues . Elle contourna Kara et partie. De son côtés la belle blonde, après un long moment figer dans le temps, se redirigeât vers son banc de pierre , seule , les épaules affaissaient comme si un pois venait d'y élire domicile.

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Allonger sur le dos la nuit t'emporte. Le ciel est sombre , recouvert de nuages comme si se temps raisonnait avec tes sentiments voilaient de chagrin. Pas une seule étoile , pas une seule lumière a l'horizon pour toi maintenant. C'est fini , ton bonheur s'est éteint en même temps que Lena montant dans cette voiture. Je ne veux pas rentré chez moi… pourquoi… pourquoi je lui est dis ? La réponse est pourtant évidente Kara… . Un soupire m'échappe. « je l'aime » . je l'aime, je ne pouvais pas lui dévoiler mes sentiments sans qu'elle sache. Je n'est rien contrôler… je l'ai entendus dire toute ces choses sur moi et j'avais l'impression d'être une imposture, un leurre, un brouillard obscure qui me sert de bouclier. Puis s'est sortie , le brouillard s'est dissipé , mon bouclier est tombé et mon coeur a parlé. J'ai trop attendu , je n'aurais pas due . Depuis longtemps elle aurait due tout savoir de moi . d'où je viens , qui je suis , mes peurs , mes joies , mon amour pour elle…. Amour qui n'aura jamais de forme ou ne prendra vie autrement que dans mes pensés… à quoi bon.. mes mains jusqu'ici dans l'herbe attrapa une tige de fleur, je fronce les sourcils , la secondes d'avant il n'y avait rien , j'en suis certaine... depuis quand il y avait une fleur ici ? Je la pris entre mes doigts et l'arracha doucement du sol pour la ramené plus prés de moi.

« Une Hortensia… »

Une hortensia rose… symbole d'espoir et d'amour… pourquoi apparaît-elle maintenant après tout cela ? l'espoir… j'en aurait bien besoin maintenant , juste un brin d'espoir pour moi…

l'amour… peut être que mon amour peu la convaincre de me pardonner ? Je secoue la tête vivement et jette la fleur au sol et regarde vers le lac . Et c'est la que je la voie s'arrêtant de boire pour me regarder . Un biche . Elle est magnifique , elle est majestueuse.Une biche… symbole de la douceur, de l'innocence, de la sensibilité, mais aussi de la vigilance, de la timidité et de l'amitié… peut être que finalement tout n'est pas perdu pour moi , peut être que l'univers veux m'aider. Par Rao mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? je prend mon visage entre mes mains un instant . Puis quand je les retirent enfin la biche est devant moi . De son regard doux elle me fixe, je tend la main lentement presque au ralentie et la stop à quelque centimètres d'elle,comme animé d'une envie irrépressible de la toucher. Elle penche doucement sa tête et pose son oreille dans ma main. Son poil brun est doux , il apaise mon cœur meurtrie un instant, ses yeux noir son si envoûtant… puis cette pensé surgit dans ma tête. Si forte , si présente que mes yeux se ferme vivement .« écoute ton cœur ».j'ouvris mes yeux rapidement en faisant un mouvement de recul . La biche a disparut. Plus aucune trace d'elle . Je la cherche du regard mais elle n'est nul pars..Ma respiration est si rapide… a-t-elle était aussi rapide un jour ? qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Une hortensia sortie de nul par , une biche , cette pensé… était-elle seulement mienne ? Je… je comprend pas… . peut-être devrais-je écouter cette pensé et pas me poser de question après tout .

Je m'envole au dessus des nuages quittant mon banc de pierre . Ma respiration se calme enfin la haut. Je reste immobile dans les airs je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté la, au dessus des nuages , mais je respire enfin . Les étoiles sont la elles aussi . Plus brillantent les une que les autres. Et c'est la que je pris la décision d'aller la voir elle . Lena. Peut importe se qu'elle me dira , peut importe si elle me frappe à coup de Kryptonite , peut importe si je dois l'obliger à m'écouter . Je lui dirais tout ! Je lui dirais que je l'aime. Je les déjà perdu… je ne peux pas la perdre plus.

En quelques secondes j'étais devant chez elle, à bonne distance , une nouvelle foi immobile dans les airs, sa chambre est allumé. Je vois son ombre derrière le rideau elle est assise , ses épaules sursaute… elle pleur… je le voie bien… je me rapproche doucement de son balcon mon coeur se serre de plus en plus à mesure que je me rapproche. Je distincte encore plus ses pleur , je les entends maintenant… tout ça est de ma faute. Je me pose sur le balcon. Elle s'arrête de bouger et tourne la tête vers moi . j'ai fais du bruit en me posant ? La vitre est ouverte… évidement qu'elle m'a entendu seul le rideau me cache désormais. Je suis sûr qu'elle peut distinguer mon ombre comme je distingue la sienne. Je m'avance alors et déplace le rideau juste assez pour me faufiler.

Son regard… la vision clair de la femme que j'aime me déchire le cœur. Ces yeux son rouge , des larmes incontrôlable coulent sur ses joues, tout son corps est recroquevillé dans un fauteuil et est victime de soubresaut. c'est moi qui est à l'origine de tout ça, moi et seulement moi…

« qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? »

sa voix… sa voix est si faible , si… briser.

Je ne répond pas , je me contente d'avancé . Ces yeux ne quitte pas les miens . Arrivé à sa hauteur je m'agenouille à ses pieds sans jamais quitté ses yeux. Je la détaille un instant , comment ai-je pue provoquer ça ? Je m'en veux tellement… si elle savait.

« Quand j'ai vais mal , quand mon cœur s'accable et que le silence de notre lieu n'est pas suffisant, je sais vers qui me tournais. Peut être que tu pense à Alex mais non, c'est vers toi que je me tourne. c'est comme une évidence , mon âme te ressent et mon cœur t'appelle. Des fois tu ne me voie pas , c'est pas nécessaire, je suis pas loin , je reste immobile dans les airs et j'attends ici, en silence. je te regarde, j'écoute les battements régulier de ton coeur alors je sais que ça va aller pour moi, pour toi, car tu es la . Car je sais que tu sera toujours la . Tu as des pouvoirs toi aussi tu sais ?. Quand je suis avec toi , tu m'élèves alors que je peux me tenir sur des montagnes. Tu m'élèves pour marcher sur les mers déchaînées de mes sentiments pour toi. » j'attrape ses mains dans les miennes, mes yeux se remplissent de larmes , ma voix tremble . Je sais que c'est le moment de me mettre à nue devant elle. « je sais que je suis plus forte quand tu es la , tu m'élèves vers plus que je puisse être . Tes ma force Lena , mais tes aussi ma faiblesse… c'est en partie pour ça que je ne tes rien dis. Je voulais te protéger de moi , de tout les dangers qui m'accable sur cette terre. Je suis folle amoureuse de toi depuis que je tes rencontrais dans ton bureau ce jour là, je suis tombé pour toi . Je t'aime Lena ! Et je regrette chaque jours où je tes mentis. Je… je comprendrais que tu ne veuille plus me voir , je.. je tenais juste à te dire se que je ressent pour toi au moins une fois… une seule et unique fois avant de partir.. j'ai déjà tout perdu se soir , je ne peux pas perdre plus... »

Ses larmes ne coulent plus désormais , elle me regarde comme si je venais d'une autre planète ( se qui est juste dans un sans) . Je me relève en gardant ses mains dans les miennes , puis je dépose mes lèvres sur le haut de son front , je ferme les yeux pour savourer le contacte de sa peau contre la mienne , peut être que ça sera le dernier… après quelques secondes je m'écarte , je la regarde avec un sourire triste et viens essuyer les traces de larmes sur ses joues du boue des doigts. Je m'attarde un peu dans la caresse que j'effectue sur son visage. j'aimerais tellement que ces derniers instants dure une éternité où mon coeur est dans ses mains , où mon coeur lui appartient et qu'elle le sait… je me recule lentement sans jamais quitter ses yeux que j'aime tant , une larme s'échappe et viens s'échouer sur ma joue droite. Je me dirige vivement vers le balcon , je suis prête a décoller vers le plus haut sommet qui puisse exister quand , à quelques centimètres du sol un main délicate saisie le bout de mes doigts .

Je la regarde , elle est la . Le regard fixant le sol . Elle me tire à elle. Je ne comprend pas se qu'il se passe… qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? je décide de ne pas résister et atterrie où sa main me guide. A quelque centimètres d'elle. Elle relève la tête, son visage est si proche du miens… mon coeur bat si vite , le sien aussi… elle me détaille et moi aussi. Elle est si belle , comment peut elle exister ? Comment un être aussi parfait peu exister ? Elle enroule ses bras autour de mon cou et les miens vient machinalement s'enrouler autour de son corps la collant totalement à moi. Je ne comprend aucun de nos gestes ni comment on en est venue à ça mais nous y voila… je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. La sentir si broche est comme une bénédiction… ma respiration se calme enfin, et comme en réponse au calme, mon coeur lui ne fait qu'accélérer… comme si il ne voulait pas me laisser de répit , comme si le calme ne faisait plus partie de moi désormais. Il est temps de marcher sur les mers déchaîner de mes sentiments. Tout mes sens son en éveillent , je sent sa chaleur , son odeur , son parfum . j'entends chaque bruits , chaque battements émanant de son corps . Je vois chaque trais de son visage . Et j'espère que cet instant de sérénité , de bien être le plus totale ,dure jusqu'à l'extinction des mondes.

« élève toi alors... » dit-elle dans un chuchotement . Un fin sourire étire ses lèvres si parfaite . Mais je ne réagit pas . Je ne sais pas si ces mots vienne de mon imagination ou si ils viennent bien d'elle. Alors elle recommença .

« élève toi alors… élève toi aussi haut dans les airs qu'il t'es donnais de le faire et ne me lâche pas. Je veux m'élever avec toi Kara. » que veut-elle dire par la ? elle resserra son emprise autour de mon cou en enfouissant son visage dans mes cheveux . Elle pris une grand bouffé d'air comme si… comme si elle respiré pour la première fois… comme si elle voulais respiré mon parfum et s'en imprégner .

Une fois arrivé au dessus des nuages, la vue était magnifique . « On est arrivé Lena. » dis-je dans un souffle tout prés de son oreille .

Lena vis toute ses couleurs en face d'elle , elle se demandait comment Kara pouvait redescendre une fois en face de se spectacle grandiose . Elles pouvaient voir toutes sortes de constellations et les deviner facilement. Des nuances de violet, de vert et de bleu prenaient forme ici et la dans le ciel noir tapissé d'étoiles . c'était à couper le souffle. Jamais elle n'aurait crue voir un spectacle pareil pourtant il était bien la devant elle . Mais quand son regard revient se perdre dans celui de Kara elle sue que se spectacle n'était pas grand-chose à côtés de cette femme. Son regard était submerger d'émotions . Elle le voyait maintenant. l'amour que Kara lui porte est indéniable et bien réelle . Elle qui en avait rêvé tellement de fois . Maintenant elle y croit.

« Je peux retenir mon souffle tu sais… , je peux simuler un sourire et même rire si c'est se qu'on attend de moi…c'est se qu'on a toujours attendue de moi. Mais avec toi , Kara, il n'a jamais été question de simulation.. je n'est jamais eu à retenir mon souffle . Quand je te vois je me sent plus vivant ! Plus humaine que jamais ! Mais je suis aussi seulement humaine , et je saigne quand je tombe . Je suis seulement humaine , je m'effondre et me brise… es-tu seulement prête a me prendre moi et tout se qui fais de moi la personne que je suis ? Avant que tu n'arrive dans ma vie , je le comprend maintenant , je n'étais qu'une machine enfermer dans son algorithme , enfermer dans sa vie qui voyait en noir et blanc . Puis tu as débarquer pour une interview t'elle une boule de peinture , joyeuse , heureuse , bienveillante , drôle , plaine de charme , simplement magnifique . Et suis tombé amoureuse de tes yeux , de ton sourire , de ta voix , de ton rire, de ta fraîcheur…

je n'es pue m'empêcher de t'aimer à la second où nos âmes se sont rencontraient . Tu t'es excusé tout à l'heur… c'est à mon tour maintenant… je ne tes pas laisser le temps de m'expliquer, je me suis enfuie. j'ai préféré te fuir plutôt que t'écouter et j'en suis sincèrement désoler.. mais tu es venue me retrouver, tu m'as obliger à t'écouter et j'ai compris.. j'ai compris que le sentiment de trahison que j'éprouvai n'était pas justifier… tu voulais juste me protéger… je suis tellement désoler Kara... »

Lena avait les larmes au yeux, tout son être attendait une réponse de son héroïne , ici ,immobile dans les airs a plusieurs milliers de km du sol , dan ses bras , son corps pressé contre le siens.

Ton chez la blonde transpirer l'amour qu'elle portait pour Lena , ses yeux , son sourire a cette instant, tout… alors celle-ci combla le peut d'espace qui restait entre leurs deux visages. Et pour la première fois, leurs lèvres se rencontra avec une douceur inouïe, pour la première fois elles se transmettaient leurs amour mutuelle ici sous les étoiles de la galaxie, teinté de vert , de bleu et de violet. Elles se promettaient de s'aimer à travers la douceur et l'amour de leur premier baiser , premier d'une longue série .

**Fin.**

J'espère que cet OS vous aura plus , en tout cas ça a été un réel plaisir de l'écrire et de vous la partager . J'écris pas souvent , voir jamais en fait ( je préfère lire ;) ) mais j'avais cet idée d'OS qui était présent dans mon esprit c'était presque une obsession , il fallait que je l'écrive . Bref n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ( bon comme mauvais ) , ça m'aidera sûrement pour ma prochaine obsession mdrr.

A bientôt

-A


End file.
